


APH【露燕】我的舅舅

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文，AU，原创了一个外甥小学生写作文水平的普通恋爱外甥像舅，实在受不了伊万这样的舅舅，争取正月剃个头吧！





	APH【露燕】我的舅舅

作文题目：我的……（某个亲人，朋友）

《我的舅舅》

我的舅舅名叫伊万，和我的名字一样，我们都不知道那是怎么回事，因为打一出生我们就叫这个名字。舅舅是个三大五粗的男人，他有一双灵巧的手，什么都修得好。他喜欢隔壁包子铺的春燕大姐姐，但是大姐姐对他说:滚犊子吧你!这使我的舅舅十分伤心。于是我只好捡了一些石头，把春燕姐家的玻璃窗都打破了。那天下午，舅舅背着划好的玻璃和很多水果点心上了春燕姐的家，他花了一个下午装好了所有的窗户。我以为春燕姐一定会很高兴，她会感谢舅舅，而舅舅会来感谢我给他创造的机会，结果我却挨了一顿胖揍。

有的时候，特别是舅舅揍了我之后，我都想躲起来悄悄的用石头丢他。但是妈妈时常对我说：万尼亚，你要听舅舅的话。所以我只好扔掉石头，乖乖的和他一起回家吃饭。

有一次，我瞧见舅舅和春燕姐在公园的湖边散步，我马上想起来舅舅对我说过他要是一个诗人该多好，这样他就能写一些优美的诗句去打动心上人了。我想到了雪莱，又想起妈妈要我听舅舅的话，于是用尽浑身力气把舅舅撞进了飘着浮冰的湖里。这一次舅舅没有马上揍我，他从湖里被捞上来之后就住进了医院。不得不说，我舅舅的记性是很好的，他出院的第一件事就是把我的屁股揍开了花。直到今天我还记得那时舅舅生气的大叫着‘我就快牵到她的手了！’以及他如铁板一样硬的手掌。

那天我非常伤心，我明明是为了完成舅舅的心愿，却受到了这样的对待。于是我在水壶里灌满了橘子水，背上书包离家出走了。走了很久很久也不知道自己要去哪里，这个时候春燕姐正巧路过，我把舅舅是怎么揍我的事告诉了她，然后脱掉裤子给她看了我红通通的屁股。她帮我擦掉鼻涕，给了我两块热乎乎的甜糕，还抱着我的脑袋亲了亲。

在那之后，我觉得有这样的一个舅妈也是非常不错的。虽然她的胸部不及我妈妈的大，但是我觉得她的眼睛很亮很漂亮，她的声音也很好听，最重要的是她做的东西非常好吃。不过我还是最喜欢我的妈妈，就算妈妈的胸部没有那么大，她还是着世界上最美丽的女人。虽然大多数人都认为我的娜塔莉娅阿姨比较漂亮，但我有些害怕她，一来她有的时候会非常的凶；二来，她的男朋友罗利纳提斯医生是一个牙医，我在这个世界上最讨厌，最害怕的就是去看牙医。

说到牙医，我又想起了一件事。那一天我在公园里瞎逛，正好瞅见舅舅和春燕姐在一起，他们躲在假山的后面，似乎要亲嘴。我立即想起了妈妈对我说过的话，她说：“万尼亚，不要再去亲班上女生的嘴了。你有蛀牙，蛀牙的病菌会通过亲嘴传染，你不想把蛀牙传染给你喜欢的女生吧？”于是我想到了舅舅总是借口我有牙病把我的糖果都吃掉，他可能也有了蛀牙。如果舅舅的蛀牙菌传染给春燕姐就会把她那口雪白的牙蛀坏，可能她也会像我这样痛得睡不着觉，最后只能去罗利纳提斯医生的诊所。一想到那张可怕的椅子以及大大小小的钻头，我不禁害怕得哭起来。

我的哭声招来了联防队，三个穿制服的叔叔把舅舅当作流氓扭送去了执法机关。这时我突然觉得大事不好了，我甚至来不及回家拿点东西，直接就从公园跑了。我想去娜塔莉娅阿姨家又怕舅舅和妈妈找过来，只好在路上闲逛。没想到刚走到路口，就看见舅舅向我走了过来。他一反常态的没有打我的屁股，而是笑呵呵的把我抱起来，放到了高高的围墙上，然后就拍拍手潇洒的走了。

围墙太高了，我在上面下不去，只能趴着哭，冷风把我的嘴唇吹干了，吹得我睁不开眼睛，叫不出声音来。一直到天黑都没有人救我，等我醒过来已经到了家。后来我知道是春燕姐把我背回来的，但是那个时候，舅舅和春燕姐在吵架。我听到春燕姐说：“你怎么能把自己的亲外甥留在那里？你还是不是他舅舅了，欺负小孩子很好玩吗？他多可怜！”

舅舅则说：“你怎么就不想想我，我真的伤透了心。你开始不承认我们在谈恋爱，让那些人把我当作坏人，差点就把我关进了监狱，我才可怜！你都没有想到我，连句安慰的话都没有，真是让我的心窝啊挖凉挖凉的。”

“你的神经有那么纤细吗？连这点委屈都受不了，我还以为像你这样的人浑身流的血都是冷的呢！”

听到这里，我忍不住跑了出去。虽然我的舅舅是个不爱刷牙，把好吃的都抢走的，喜欢欺负我的人。但他毕竟是我的亲人，想到他帮我修好的玩具坦克车和电动车，我觉得应该帮助他。于是我严肃的指出了春燕姐说的不对的地方，“舅舅才不是纤细的人，我和他进过澡堂，他浑身上下不管哪个地方都很粗。舅舅的心窝也不凉，他的胸口都是毛，心放在那里一定非常的暖和。还有舅舅的身上也不冷，他身体好的很，我以前和他睡一个被窝都热得受不了呐。春燕姐，你和我舅舅睡一觉就知道了！”

不知为什么，舅舅和春燕姐的脸都变得一会儿红一会绿，后来春燕姐跺着脚大叫：“你们大毛子小毛子都爱欺负人！”就跑走了，而舅舅则是钻进了我刚才睡觉的被子里，好几天都没有起来。妈妈和我，还有娜塔莉娅阿姨都来了也没把舅舅从被窝里揪出来。我的被子眼看就要发臭，情急之下我去春燕姐的包子铺偷了三个馒头。我把馒头塞给舅舅，告诉他这是春燕姐让我带来的。

舅舅的眼睛立即发出了光，他像动物园里的土狼看到提着饲料桶的饲养员那样看着我。他怀疑那是我买来的，于是我摸出五个钢嘣儿说:“这是妈妈给我的午餐钱，你看一个都没少。”

舅舅一听，立马甩开腮帮子就啃起了包子。我看到了非常高兴，除了想让舅舅振作起来，我也没有忘记他打我屁股的那两次，以及把我放到围墙上的那次，于是在偷到包子之后，我做的第一件事就是往上面吐了好多口水。

舅舅吃完包子，好好梳洗了一下便出门去找春燕姐姐。春燕姐依旧让他滚犊子去，“我才没给过你什么包子!”她说，“我拿去喂狗都不会给你吃!”舅舅只好泪汪汪的像流浪的小狗那样可怜巴巴的看着她。

“行了行了，别挡道妨碍我做生意了。三个包子哪够你吃，三斤都不够喂你这狗熊的。”春燕姐气乎乎的说着，举起一屉包子放在桌上，“进来吃吧，我给你去舀碗甜豆浆。”

舅舅乐滋滋的走了进去，他可能没有看到，但我这个角度可是看得清清楚楚，春燕姐转身去倒豆浆的时候脸红得和炉子里燃烧的碳一样，虽然那么红，她还是笑得非常开心。

所以老师，你说他们什么时候能给我生个弟弟或是妹妹呢?我不喜欢去年妈妈生的弟弟阿列克谢，希望有个新的，最好是个妹妹。

END

本田老师的评语:虽然老师觉得你这个年纪还不适合谈论这个问题，但你少缠着爸爸妈妈说不定就有弟弟妹妹了。另外，弟弟或是妹妹都要爱护，不要再在半夜里钻到床下去吓你的父母了，你妈妈说有你就够了，他们不准备再要孩子了。


End file.
